The Start of Something Different
by RaspberrySparrow
Summary: AU Fem!Harry Kamara Potter leaves Hogwarts after the triwizard tournament with her relatives. Where she ends up? Lima, Ohio of course! How will our favorite glee clubbers deal with this feisty new student. How will she affect their lives? Read to find out! Rated T for cussing and make out sessions! Warning: Some scenes teeter on the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee, nor the songs I use._

**_Yeah, the two HP/Avengers stories and this one! wow! I've just been having trouble with the others and thought this would be nice and refreshing. I like Glee and have always wanted to do a fanfiction but didn't know how to execute it when I suddenly got the idea. It may seem familiar but doesn't all Fem Harry goes to Lima, Ohio fanfics? Don't hate me for doing a third fanfic, and don't think I abandoned my others. I wasn't actually going to post this but it suddenly took a mind of its own and I thought 'hey, its looking good so i'll post!' ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Brittany stood in the parking lot with her kinda-girlfriend Santana. The two had their pinkies hooked together and were leaning against Santana's car. Brittany closed her eyes in contentment as Santana scoped out different freshman who varied from nervousness to exaggerated confidence. Their personality and emotions would determine if they made good Cheerios. Brittany heard Santana's voice.

"Brit, look." Brittany opened her eyes and followed Santana's subtle pointing.

There stood a girl, probably a freshman, maybe a new sophomore. She was confronting the jocks who had picked up Kurt for a dumpster dive to celebrate the new school year. What interested the two cheerleaders was the meat heads look intimidated by the 5' girl.

She was definitely short, with long curly black hair that looked silky to the touch. She was skinny but her build was more of an athletic skinny. Great for sports, including cheerleading.

Brittany smiled a little that this new girl was helping Kurt.

"Do you see what I see?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"A small girl with a rocking bod who can scare meat heads 100 pounds over her. By the looks of her, she would make a great Cheerio." Santana said and Brittany grinned.

"Maybe she can join Glee club." Brittany said brightly causing Santana to shrug.

"Maybe." Santana made a note to watch this girl. She had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Kamara Potter looked out the car window at her new school. McKinley High School. It didn't look special but what the hell did she know? She went to a school of magic for 4 years for Christ sakes. After the triwizard tournament at Hogwarts, Kamara decided she was in need for peace and quiet so when her family were going to move to Lima, Ohio (that's a weird name) Kamara went for it. When her aunt and uncle realized that she was going to give up her 'freak school' they treated her with grudgingly kindness, even more when she and Dudley finally started getting along.

The two new students got out of the car when Petunia parked in one of the few empty spots. Kamara looked over in time to see a few jocks pick up a pale, brown haired, nicely dressed boy. They were roughly dragging him toward a dumpster and by the irate but resigned expression on the boys face it seemed like a usual thing. Kamara huffed in a great imitation of Hermione Granger, the black haired girl started over there.

"Kamara wait. If you get involved it will make it worse on both him and you." Dudley said, grabbing her arm.

"You would know." She said and he guiltily flinched, letting go of her arm. She marched over to the bullies.

"Excuse me." She put on the disarming innocent act as she neared the three meat heads.

"What do you want?" One jock asked rudely, still harshly holding the victim.

"What are you doing?" She asked innocently, her eyes falsely confused.

"Just throwing the resident fag away." Kamara gave a cursory glance before realizing they weren't talking about cigarettes. Her innocent act disappeared and a hardness entered her emerald eyes, turning them into emerald stones.

"Does his sexuality give you a right to be vindictive?" Her voice was steel.

"Er…" They were caught off guard by her sudden change. She glared fiercely at them until one spoke up.

"Its disgusting, that's what gives us the right." That was the wrong thing to say.

Kamara went off into a tirade that would make Severus Snape proud. She reassured that she had the right equipment to ensure that they wouldn't have a manhood if they did that again. Needless to say that caused them to let go of the smaller boy and run for their lives.

Satisfied with what she did, Kamara turned to the boy. He was quiet pretty for a boy, with nice hair, pale skin, gorgeous eyes that would give hers a run for their money, and a dancers body. He was looking at her in curious awe.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking for any problems.

"Yeah, thanks." The surprise in his eyes sent a pang through her heart. Kamara suspected that if someone had helped her in her childhood, she would have had the same look. Shock that someone helped. "No one at this school has ever tried to do something about their despicable acts. But I should warn you, there is a good chance they will try to get revenge." Kamara shrugged.

"Thanks for the warning. My cousin used to be the same way but never did he utilize a dumpster." She pointed at Dudley who was still standing by to make sure she was okay. Now he rolled his eyes and headed for the office.

"I'm Kurt Hummel by the way. Junior." He held out his hand and Kamara took it with a smile.

"Kamara Potter, sophomore." She frowned as a thought came to her. "Is everyone here like that?"

Kurt sighed. "Most are. Some teachers too. There is either the really good or the really bad. You _might _find some in betweeners."

"Sounds like my old school." Kamara mumbled, thinking of the rumor mill at Hogwarts, and its usual starters.

"What was it like?" Kamara was surprised when Kurt offered his arm. She smiled brightly and took his arm gracefully. He seemed to be steering her towards the place she needed to go. "By your accent I can tell you are from the UK, possibly England."

"Yeah. I lived in Surrey, a little bit from London." Kurt nodded. "But I went to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Why come here than?" Kurt asked as he opened the door for her. He smiled when she playfully curtseyed at him. Attending boarding school in a place that was beautiful and then transfers to this small town, was something wrong with her?

"My Uncle's company got transferred here and I decided to join them. New experiences and all that." Kamara was surprised that Kurt didn't ask why she didn't live with her parents. It was refreshing not to explain.

"Well this place wouldn't have been my first choice but it should definitely give you new experiences." Kurt said.

_'__You have no idea.' _Kamara thought to herself.

* * *

_So the dumpster scene is definitely familiar. People always use it so whoever started that scene, I give you the credit! Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs I may use._

* * *

Chapter 2

After sitting down with the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, Kamara had her schedule and her locker number. After asking a friendly looking upper-classman, she found her locker. It was relatively clean. She was wondering if she should decorate it when someone tapped her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Kurt standing by her with a smile. She smiled back at the boy she considered a friend.

"What classes did you get?" He asked and she handed him the small paper that held her classes.

He went over them, telling her which teachers were good, which ones held idiots looking for an easy A. According to the boy she got pretty good classes. Her first class was AP English.

"Do you want me to walk you to the class?" Kurt asked her and she smiled brightly. They hooked arms and walked down the hall way.

Kamara was the first there and she picked a seat by the large windows on the far side of the room. As she waited for class to start, Kamara pulled out the small red ipod Dudley had gotten her for her 15 birthday a few months before. Putting in the ear buds, she clicked on her favorite song and tapped her foot along with the lyrics. She could sing the song pretty well though she got the chorus mixed up slightly.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

Kamara took the ear buds out as the teacher came in and called the class to attention.

…..

Everyone was gathered in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue.

"Hey Kurt." Santana called and said boy turned around. "Who was that girl that scared those jocks shitless? Brittany and I saw her talking to you." Most of the Glee club listened with interest.

"Oh, that was a new sophomore. Kamara Potter. She just moved here from London with her relatives. Though she transferred from a boarding school in Scotland." Kurt said. "She's really cool.

"Wait, a _sophomore _scared some football players?" Puck asked in disbelief. "Was she like, tall or big, or both?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. She was this petite 5' girl. But when she got mad her green eyes became stone. She literally told them that if they did something like that again she would cut off their private parts with sharp instruments. It was scary and cool at the same time. They ran for their lives."

All the girls were laughing at that while the boys (aside from Kurt) paled. "She sounds tough." Mercedes said and Kurt nodded.

"It was funny though because when she first walked over she played the innocent act. Asking what they were doing. But when they called me a, well you know, she went into predator mode or something."

"You should invite her to glee club." Quinn spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to her as soon as I can." Kurt said with a shrug just as Mr. Schue walked in to start their first meeting of the year.

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor the songs I may use_

**_Sorry I haven't updated but my computer is acting weird. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kamara was met by Kurt the next morning as she walked to her locker.

"Hey. Anyone give you trouble again? I have the sharp tools in my bag." She said with a wink and Kurt laughed.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you something." Kamara nodded for him to continue as she attached a mirror to the inside of her locker door. "You want to audition for glee club?"

"Whats glee club?" Kamara asked curiously as she taped a muggle picture of her parents above the mirror. She decided to decorate her locker.

"Well it's a club where we sing and dance. We go to show choir competitions and perform. Our advisor gives us assignments each week which we have to perform by a dead line. Its really fun. We're called the New Directions."

"That sounds cool." Kamara said finally looking at him. "I like to sing. When and where do you meet?"

Kurt looked relieved that she had agreed to audition. "We meet every day at lunch in the choir room." He pointed to a door that was conveniently a little ways away from her locker. She smiled brightly at him just as a stylish black girl walked up.

"Hi Mercedes. This is the girl I told you about, Kamara Potter." Kurt chirped and Kamara held out her hand to Mercedes.

"I'm Mercedes Jones. Its nice to finally meet you. Everyone in glee club has heard about how you scared those boys silly. They really want to meet you." Kamara blushed at that.

"Why?"

"Well, glee club is like family. There is drama but we also care for each other deeply though it doesn't show a lot. If someone stands up for one of us then you stood up for all of us." Mercedes said with a smile that Kamara returned.

"Well now I really want to go." Kamara said just as the first bell rang. "I'll see you both at lunch than." She shut her locker and waved at the two before heading for English.

The classes seemed to go slower than normal. Probably because she was excited and nervous for lunch. She had a song that was etched into her brain so she needn't worry about that, even if she was nervous she would remember the song. No, Kamara was worried that no one would like her. That is, if she made it in at all.

After three classes it was time for lunch. She slowly entered the choir room and saw that everyone was there already. They all looked at her in interest and even though she was used to stares back home she still blushed lightly. Kurt walked up to her and led her to the advisor.

"Mr. Schue, this is my friend Kamara Potter. She wants to audition." Kurt squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Its nice to meet you Kamara, I'm Will Schuester but the kids call me Mr. Schue." Kamara smiled shyly. "Do you have a song prepared?"

"Yes. Should I start now?" Kamara asked and Mr. Schue gestured that she should. The black haired girl asked the band quietly if they knew the song and they nodded. She took a few deep breaths as the opening chords started before turning around.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Everyone watched as she closed her eyes and swayed. Her mind went to the picture of her parents. Their love for each other.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Soon Kamara was dancing. It was slow but so was the song. Her eyes stayed closed, yet she never hit anything as she danced and sang.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up_.

Kamara kept thinking of what her teachers said of her mum and dad. How James Potter never gave up on trying to impress Lily Evans in school.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

Kurt was smiling broadly at his friend as she seemed to lose herself in her song and dance. Everyone was watching the young girl as she sung her heart out. Even Rachel was smiling slightly. She had calmed down slightly on jealousy and knew that they needed other good singers so she only felt a small tinge of envy at the girl.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

As the last chord ended, the club saw a single tear run down her cheek. She opened her eyes and everyone clapped which caused her to smile. She wiped away the tear as Mr. Schue walked up with a grin.

"New Directions, I'd like to introduce to you our newest member! Kamara Potter." Everyone clapped again and she smiled wider.

Kurt came down and dragged her to meet all the other members. So she was introduced to Tina, Mike, Artie, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Noah, who went by Puck, Finn, Rachel, and a rather hot blonde named Sam. She had already met Mercedes. Their personalities were so different though, like Mercedes said, you could see a family in there.

She found out that Mike and Tina were dating and so were Finn and Rachel.

Rachel instantly started talking to Kamara about different songs. While everyone seemed to tune her out, that is until Kamara laughed.

"Rachel, Rachel. First, look at me. If you don't slow down you will lose blood flow to your brain." Everyone watched as Kamara talked to Rachel in a calming matter. "If that happens than memory starts to leave. What will happen if your memory leaves?" Rachel looked at her confusingly before she gasped.

"Song lyrics will leave."

"And what will happen if song lyrics leave?" Kamara asked not fully aware that everyone was watching her in various expressions of awe and confusion.

"My song repituare will diminish." Rachel said and Kamara nodded.

"If that happens?" Rachel seemed to concentrate before realization hits.

"I won't be in my element and not my best." Rachel gasped causing Kamara smiled.

"So we want to keep your voice calm and to think before you speak. Thinking before you speak will help in future endeavors, including college, jobs, and even concerts." Kamara smiled kindly as Rachel nodded. "If you have a need to get out energy, come talk to me." Kamara was shocked a second later when Rachel gave her a hug. Thanking her profoundly, the brunette pulled back and grinned. Rachel grabbed her stuff as she was going to the bathroom and the bell would ring before she got back.

"What?" Kamara asked as the rest of the glee club, including Mr. Schue looked at her in amazement.

"No one has ever been able to calm Rachel down. She was always a bossy diva. How did you do it?" Tina asked and Kamara shrugged.

"One of my best friends back at my boarding school was exactly like Rachel except with learning. She had a reputation as the 'bossy know-it-all bookworm' and I had a talk exactly like that with her. By our third year I was able to calm her down enough to even break school rules. Its very simple if you know what to do."

Kamara didn't know it but she had earned the respect of every single member of the glee club.

* * *

_Read and Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs_

**_Yay! she's in the club and she's accepted by Rachel! what will happen next? Lets find out!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kamara noticed that all through glee club, even before she had met him, she had been getting glances from that hot blonde Sam Evans. His hair was obviously bleached, as you could see some brown in there, but it looked good with his green eyes. Kamara had to hold back a blush whenever he looked over. She was definitely going to talk to Kurt about him. Kurt had asked if she wanted to join him and Mercedes at his house for a homework session. Her Aunt and Uncle really didn't care where she was, as long as she made it back by 10 so she agreed.

The rest of the day went slow but she was happy. She was finally part of a group. The only friends she had at Hogwarts were Hermione and Ron. Sure the Potter was friendly with the other Gryffindors but she had always kept with Hermione and Ron. Now, at a muggle high school, she had made a group of friends in a club where she could expose her talents. Kamara was all smiles, at least until she was walking to her 6th period, when a sudden icy splash of color hit her face. She spluttered and wiped her eyes as she felt ice dripping down her face. Looking over, she was irritated to see the boys she had scared holding a plastic cup and laughing. She was about to stalk over and show them what pain was when someone grabbed her arm. It was Sam. She blushed deeply.

"Lets get that cleaned up." He said kindly. "Then you can beat them up."

He led her to, thank god for her, a women's restroom in the corner. It was completely empty. Actually it looked like it had been empty for a while. She looked at him quizzically as he wet some paper towels. Sam shrugged as he answered her unspoken question.

"Apparently this is where the slushied kids go to clean up. It's the only bathroom that is never used." He turned off the faucet and faced her. "Hold still, you got the blue slush. That's the stickiest."

She blushed a little as he gently wiped her face. "Um, we didn't have slushies' back in England. What do you mean slushied?" He grinned at her honest curiosity.

"Its when someone gets a large cup of a slushie thrown in their faces. Its usually glee club kids as victims and the jocks as the perpetrators. It may not seem like it now, but its worth it." Kamara nodded slightly but it was hard as Sam was holding her chin to clean her face. He turned her head a certain way.

"What?" Kamara was a little shy under his intense gaze.

"You have pretty eyes." He said before turning around to grab dry paper towels this time. He didn't see her blush even deeper.

"Th-thanks." Kamara had never stuttered in her life. Why now? Sam looked at her worriedly.

"You cold?" He asked while drying her face.

"No, you just caught me off guard with that eye comment." She answered honestly and he laughed though he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry if it was a little bold, I used to go to an all-boys school and never had much experience with girls." He smiled sheepishly and she giggled.

"Well a good thing is you're honest. Always a plus." They both laughed this time as Sam threw the towels away.

"There, good as new." He said and she inspected her face. Thankfully the sticky slush hadn't reached her white shirt.

"Thank you." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I shouldn't even bother going to class right now. Its halfway done."

"Hmmm, well you want to come with me. I have free period and was about to head to the field to practice throws with Finn and Puck." She looked at him with total confusion at the word 'throws' and he laughed. "You'll see." He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. She felt a spark as he held her hand and she had to hold back a blush.

The black haired 15 year old followed her fellow sophomore through a hallway and out some double doors. She saw Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman tossing an object to each other. They looked over at Sam and looked both confused and amused at the sight of Kamara.

"Hey Sam! Whats Kamara doing here?" Finn asked as they neared.

"She got slushied on her way to 6th and I helped out with the cleaning. Class is halfway over so I thought she could come watch." Sam shrugged. Kamara was very aware that he was still holding her hand but focused on the three boys. Puck grinned at her.

"So, ever played football." He waved the ball in front of her and she snorted.

"Um, that's not a football." They looked at her in confusion until she pointed at a soccer ball. "That's a football."

Sam laughed. "Not in America. That," He pointed at where she was, "is a soccer ball."

Kamara rolled her eyes but sat on the grass. She made a face that clearly said 'whatever' causing them to laugh really hard. Kamara watched as they spaced out and threw the football to each other. Soon she was fully engrossed and didn't realize the time until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Kamara!" She swiveled her head and saw Mercedes heading up to her. The boys stopped and watched as Kamara hopped up.

"Sorry Mercedes. I got distracted." Kamara said looking at Sam in what she thought was a discreet manner but Mercedes clearly saw it. Sam was doing the same which _the boys _clearly saw.

"Well c'mon, Kurt's waiting with his dad." Kamara told her to hold on and walked over to Sam.

"Thanks for the help." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're not too rusty with the girls' sir." She whispered with a wink before rushing over to Mercedes. She blushed as she heard Finn and Puck wolf whistle but refused to look back as Mercedes hooked her arm with Kamara.

She didn't see Sam touch his cheek. It burned a little where she had kissed.

Finn and Puck bounded up to him with shit eating grins on their faces. Finn patted him on the back while Puck spoke. "Nice job Sam! She's a little hottie and from what Kurt told us, feisty too."

"What did she whisper to you?" Finn asked and Sam shook his head.

"Something private." He said with a small smile as the two girls disappeared. "Something between me and her."

…

"She WHAT?!" Kurt practically screeched as he, Mercedes, and Kamara, worked on their homework.

"Kamara kissed Sam Evans cheek." Mercedes said simply. Kamara sighed as she flipped through her science book. Kurt turned his incredulous gaze to Kamara who looked at him in confusion.

"Whats so shocking about it?" She asked. "If its about some jock thing, I should let you know I was on a sports team back at my boarding school." She shrugged, causing Mercedes to look at her too.

"Whats shocking is you just met him!" Kurt seemed to gloss over the fact she was playing sports before. "No one is that bold!"

"He told me I had pretty eyes." Kamara said, scribbling the answer to a question on her biology homework. She didn't see Kurt and Mercedes expressions change from shock to thoughtful. She finally looked up to see identical grins on their faces. She had seen the same looks on the Weasley twins. "What am I going to regret?" Kamara sighed.

"Honey we are going to help you win a date with Sam." Kurt said.

"No, please stay out of it. Like you said, I just met him. He might not even like me!" Kamara said but Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't think you're right about that. I turned back after you kissed him. He was staring at you and touching his cheek. His expression was _not _one of anger or dismissal."

Kamara perked up. "What was his expression?"

Mercedes grinned. "Not until you agree to Kurt's plan." Kamara sputtered but finally sighed and agreed. Both she and Kurt looked at Mercedes expectantly. "It was of shock and, dare I say, happiness!"

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly as Kamara looked at the clock.

* * *

_Some Sam and Kamara time. I took the talk between Sam and Quinn in the episode Duets, and twisted it for him and Kamara. Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs I may use!_

**_Heres the next chapter! I had lost my inspiration but now its back with a vengeance because I came up with a BIG idea that will have you either loving or hating me. Its not until a later chapter though! Enjoy my munchkins!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kamara was driven home by Kurt's nice and helpful father Burt. She made it back by 8 and said hello to her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia who were both watching the telly. They both waved back, not looking up. The last Potter climbed the stairs and walked to her room, Dudley leaving his and following. He leaned against the door frame as she set her backpack down and fell onto her bed with a sigh.

"Where were you? Why do you look surprised, happy, and irritated at the same time?" Dudley asked and Kamara sat up.

"I was at Kurt's house and for the other question, that's private and girl talk." Kamara said firmly and he shrugged before looking at her hair.

"You have some blue in your hair." Kamara grabbed her hand mirror and groaned. "Why do you have blue in your hair?"

"I was slushied by those two boys I scared. It was both a mix of revenge and for joining glee club."

Dudley looked confused. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh, quite well actually. I could only sing at Mrs. Figgs for a while. Until I went to Hogwarts and only then, in the shower." Kamara said with a shrug as she grabbed some pyjamas. "Now I need to take a shower to get the blue out."

…

Kamara arrived to school slightly early as Petunia had to take Dudley early for wrestling practice. She yawned as she walked through the parking lot, wondering who came to school at such an early time, when she saw a familiar head of bleach blonde hair.

"Sam!" She called out and he spun around. Was it a trick of the light or did he look shy as she neared?

"Oh, hey Kamara. What are you doing here so early?" Sam asked and Kamara smiled.

"My cousin Dudley has wrestling practice so I was dragged along. Who forced you out?" She said. Sam shrugged.

"I always come early. My dad has to work early so I just have him drop me off." He seemed a bit reluctant so Kamara didn't push. The two were standing by Kamaras locker. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the picture of her parents.

"My mum and dad maybe a few months before my birth." Kamara said, touching a finger to the picture.

"Why do you have a picture of them in your locker? Usually people have a picture of a boyfriend or girlfriend, not parents." He was honestly curious so she answered honestly. Well, semi-honestly.

"My parents died in an explosion when I was one. I like having a picture of them close by. Kinda makes me feel like they're here with me." Kamara said as she put a book in her backpack. Its was hard to be calm about her parents death but she really didn't want to have a breakdown in front of Sam so she kept the calmness.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam said awkwardly and Kamara turned to him. She placed a hand on his arm and smiled. His awkwardness seemed to fade at her touch and the shy look was back.

"Thank you. It was a while ago so I don't focus on it as much. Don't worry." Sam nodded and she grinned. "I have a question, request, whatever you want to call it." He motioned for her to continue.

"Can you teach me the finer points of your _American _football? It seemed cool." Sam chuckled at that.

"Most girls aren't interested in sports, namely football." He said and Kamara rolled her eyes.

"Well most girls weren't a major player on their sports team. If we lost a game, I was partially at fault."

Sam was shocked. This small girl had been on a sports team? She didn't seem like she would like that kind of stuff. He didn't ask what sport she played as he had a feeling it was a British sport he wouldn't know. Sam agreed to teach her a little bit of football after school. She grinned until she saw Kurt and Mercedes. For some strange reason, her face gained an annoyed expression as they neared.

"You have gym clothes right?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Then I'll meet you on the field after school to give you a few pointers."

"Kamara, we need to talk, _now._" Kurt emphasized the last word and she sighed.

"Thanks again. See you at glee club." Kamara gave his arm a squeeze before being practically dragged off. Sam watched as Mercedes and Kurt started talking quietly to Kamara who in turn shook her head in exasperation. Sam sighed and walked off.

"We need to plan everything out after school." Kurt said and Kamara shook her head.

"Not today, Sam offered to show me some pointers on football after school. I'm meeting him at the field." Kurt and Mercedes stopped in front of her.

"Well, its not a date, but its close enough." Kurt sighed dramatically and Kamara and Mercedes laughed. The bell rang and they all headed off to class.

At glee club they were working on songs for Sectionals and Kamara shyly suggested they do at least one song that was a different genre then usual.

"What genres have you used already?" They were all trying to remember. Kamara cautiously offered an idea. "What about country?"

"You mean hillbilly stuff?" Puck asked and Kamara shook her head with a fond smile.

"No. Not hillbilly stuff. If I may, I can give you an idea of what I'm talking about." Mr. Schue nodded and gave her the floor. She told the band and the chords started playing. It was a song that she loved.

_They say life was so much sweeter_

_Through the telephoto lens of fame_

_Around here you get just as much attention_

_Cheerin` at the high school football game_

_I dreamed of going to Nashville_

_Put my money down and placed my bet_

_But I just got the first buck of the season_

_I made the front page of the Turnertown Gazette_

_Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell_

_Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend_

_Maybe knows it just a little too well_

_Whether you`re late for church or you`re stuck in jail_

_Hey words gonna get around_

_Everybody dies famous in a small town_

_Tyler and Casey broke up_

_It ended pretty quietly_

_We heard he was caught red-handed with her mama_

_So that`s just what they let us all believe_

_Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell_

_Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend_

_Maybe knows it just a little too well_

_Whether you`re late for church or you`re stuck in jail_

_Hey words gonna get around_

_Everybody dies famous in a small town_

_Well Baby who_

_Needs their faces in a magazine_

_Me and you_

_We've been stars of the town since we were 17_

_Let`s go on down to the quick stop_

_Wear your yellow shades_

_And I`ll put on my tight jeans_

_And we`ll just spend the weekend burnin` rubber_

_And we`ll let em point and stare in disbelief_

_Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell_

_Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend_

_Maybe knows it just a little too well_

_Whether you`re late for church or you`re stuck in jail_

_Hey words gonna get around_

_Everybody dies famous in a small town_

_Everybody dies famous in a small town_

Mrs. Figg had taught her that song when she first started singing. She found it funny now as she is famous in the wizarding world. Everyone clapped as she went to go sit back down with Kurt.

"That Puck, is what I was talking about. Not all country is twang." Kamara was slowly gaining confidence around everyone when she realized the worst that can happen is someone disagreeing.

"I think we should do a country song like Kamara said." Rachel said before shocking everyone including Kamara with her follow up. "In fact Kamara should sing a song for sectionals. Her voice sounds perfect with that kind of music."

"What? No, I-I couldn't. I just got here and people here have more practice than me and have probably been wanting to do solos themselves. And-" Kamara was rambling in her surprise and Sam chuckled as a deep blush formed. She looked over at him and he shrugged.

"All in favor of Kamara doing a song in sectionals?" Mr. Schue finally asked and Kamara blushed even harder as every hand went up in the air.

"I'm not even that good." She mumbled and only Sam heard her. Before he could say anything the bell rang. He would talk to her after school.

The rest of the day seemed to go slow for Sam as he waited for school to end. He had no idea why he was suddenly into Kamara. Sure she was hot as Puck said but Sam knew it wasn't just that. She seemed to have something that drew people in. She was talented to.

Finally the final bell rang and Sam had to reframe from running to the locker room. He calmly, well as calmly as he could, changed into sweats and headed out to the field. He saw a lone figure running back from the track. _Why was she running? _Sam thought as he jogged over to where Kamara had sat on the grass.

"Hey!" He said as he stopped next to her. She looked up with a smile. "Why were you running?"

"Oh, it's a habit. When I either get agitated or nervous I go for runs." Kamara stood up and Sam sucked in a breath. Were the girls uniforms always so form fitting? He hadn't realized he was staring until she cleared her throat and grabbed a football. He smiled sheepishly but she just winked.

"I'll take that as another all-boys school thing." Kamara said playfully and Sam laughed.

"Lets start." He said. "Well first your grip is completely wrong. You put one finger in between each crevice." Sam walked over and adjusted her grip. He saw Kamara bite her lip as he moved her hand but didn't think anything of it. Sam was having trouble as he touched her. What was wrong with him?

Kamara was a fast learner and was soon tossing the football to him really well. What surprised him was when he first threw the ball to her. She caught it one handed with no fumbling. When he asked she said she had fast reflexes.

"So, you now know how to throw and catch a football." Sam said as she drank from a water bottle.

"Thanks for teaching me. It was actually fun. Throwing the ball actually lets me get some frustration out."

"Yeah I could tell by how hard you would throw the ball." Sam chuckled and Kamara blushed. Thankfully he didn't press on why she was frustrated. It would be embarrassing if he knew she was frustrated with Kurt and Mercedes for bugging her about him. Kamara looked at her watch and sighed.

"I have to get going soon." Kamara said reluctantly. She liked spending time with Sam.

Sam watched as she started putting the equipment away. He took a deep breath. "Hey." Kamara looked over at him as she spoke. "I, uh, was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tomorrow night."

"Sure. What time?" Kamara smiled. On the outside she was calm, on the inside she was twisting with nerves.

"I'll pick you up around 7. There's this restaurant called Breadstix that you have to go to at least once if you're living in Lima."

"Well you'll need my address than." Kamara said and scribbled on a piece of paper she had pulled from the bag by her feet. She handed the paper to him. "My numbers on there as well."

Kamara grabbed her bag and smiled at him as he stared at the paper. "Thanks again for the lessons. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah." Sam said. Kamara giggled quietly at his breathless tone and headed for the locker room.

* * *

_The song is Famous in a small town by Miranda Lambert. The reason Rachel is so OOC is because of the talk she had with Kamara after she auditioned. It effected her greatly. Also, yay! Sam and Kamara have a date! Read and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs I may use!_

**_Yay! another chapter! Some good stuff in here! Enjoy my pretties!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kamara woke up around 9 the next morning. She didn't want to get out of bed yet but knew if she didn't call Kurt, he would lynch her for not telling him about her date _before _it happened. She got up and grabbed her cell phone. Aunt Petunia had gotten it for her at Dudleys request right before they moved. He had said that if Kamara was willing to give up her school just like that, she should receive some sort of gift.

She dialed Kurt's number. She was surprised when not Kurt or his father picked up, but Finn Hudson.

"Hello?"

"Finn? Hey its Kamara. I'm looking for Kurt, did I dial the wrong number?"

"Oh, no you didn't dial wrong. My mom and I were just visiting Burt. I'll get Kurt for you." Kamara waited while wondering why Finn and his mum were visiting. She decided to ask Kurt later on. She heard some voices and more rustling and then Kurt's voice was heard.

"Hey Kamara."

"Hey, why's Finn Hudson and his mum visiting your dad?" She asked.

"Well, Carole is dating my dad so she and Finn visit a lot." Kurt said simply. Kamara held back a laugh buts still asked.

"If they get married, would that make you and Finn step-brothers?" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe. Anyway, whats up? Does this have to do with yesterday, when you were hanging out with Sam?" Kurt asked. He sounded very expectant.

"Yes." Was all Kamara said. She heard an impatient noise on the other side of the line.

"Well? What happened? Don't leave me in suspense!"

"He asked me out for tonight. At 7 he's taking me to a restaurant called Breadstix." She heard a triumphant yell and then Kurt's voice calling out 'nothing dad' before speaking to her.

"Well, since its just the Breadstix, I would go simple. Maybe a nice blouse and jeans. Nothing really fancy." Kurt's tone spoke no argument so Kamara didn't. Not that she would. That was another reason she had called.

"Kurt I have a confession. I've never been on a date. In fact, I've never really kissed anyone on anywhere but the cheek." Kamara whispered.

"Well, than its good you're friends with me." Kurt said matter-of-factly and Kamara laughed. "So we've covered what to wear, the only other advice I can give is don't just talk about yourself. Act interested even if you are not and do not go for a kiss afterward. No matter what cheesy romance movie you have seen, do not go for the kiss after the first date _unless _he does! Got it?"

Kamara nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah I got it." Kamara heard a muted voice in the background that caused Kurt to sigh.

"I have to go. Tell me how it goes and remember, its not heart surgery, you can do this." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

_9 hours later_

Kamara got out of the shower and dressed. She was wearing a dark red, V-neck blouse with white skinny jeans and black ballet flats. She put her curly black hair into a pony tail and put light makeup on. The giddy yet nervous girl headed to her room and had just grabbed her purse when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kamara called out and rushed down the stairs. She took a breath before calmly opening the door. Sam stood there in jeans and a nice shirt. He was smiling at her.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded before stepping onto the porch and shutting the front door behind her. "My dad is letting me borrow the car so we don't have a 'chauffer.'" Sam said causing Kamara to laugh as she slid into the passenger seat.

The drive started out quiet until Sam turned on the radio and a song Kamara loved played she started singing quietly to herself, though Sam could hear.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Sam saw as she closed her eyes and swayed in her seat.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sam joined in and Kamara smiled.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

They pulled up to the restaurant before the song ended. She climbed out of the car and walked beside Sam into the small establishment. They were shown to a table by the friendly hostess and sat across from each other.

"Why did you move to Lima? I mean I'm glad you did but why?" Sam asked after their waiter took their drink orders.

Kamara noted that Sam looked nervous. She was too but she was pretty good at hiding it. She grinned. "My uncle Vernon's company was transferring him and my aunt and cousin here. I decided to join them."

"Kurt said you came from a boarding school in Scotland. Couldn't you have stayed for the summers?"

"Yeah but." Kamara paused. She could have stayed with the Weasleys if she didn't want to go but after Cedrics death. She just wanted peace. Sam looked at her in concern. She could only imagine what emotions played on her face.

"But? Kamara did I say something? Whats wrong."

"Um, I could have stayed with a friend if I didn't want to go but there was a killing at the school. A friend of mine was shot and I felt that I needed to get away so I agreed to come here." There that sounded believable to a muggle. Her voice quivered slightly at the thought of Cedrics lifeless eyes but she was able to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring that up now. Anyway, its my turn to ask the questions now." She said with a laugh. Sam chuckled.

The date went great. They laughed and joked. They spoke of their friends and school before McKinley.

Sam walked her to the front door. He looked at her with a smile. "You're good enough for this solo Kamara. No matter what you think." He said and Kamara looked at him with a shy smile.

"Thank you Sam. Tonight was nice, like I said before, you are not to rusty with the girls." Kamara said with a grin that disappeared when he placed a guitar callused hand on her cheek.

He was searching her face as they stared at each other. Sam leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. Kamara stiffened for a second before kissing back. Sam deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back. Kamaras eyes were bright from the kiss and her face was flushed.

"Bye Kamara." Sam said and she smiled.

"Goodbye Sam. Have a nice night." Kamara said softly before slipping into the house.

Sam grinned before walking back to the car and driving off.

Kamara made it up the stairs when Dudley walked out of his room. He saw her face and he instantly grinned. Kamara sighed and rolled her eyes as she headed towards her room. Dudley obviously followed her.

"Did you have a date?" He asked and she nodded. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Kamara sighed, knowing Dudley wouldn't let up until she told him. "Sam Evans. Do _not _tell any of your wrestling friends. Got it?"

Dudley held up his hands in surrender. "I won't. I'd rather watch this unfold on its own. But, I will say, you deserve this Kamara. Good job." He said before walking back to his room. Kamara smiled and got ready for bed.

* * *

_Kiss's and good dates! Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri! Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any song I may use!_

**_This chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Kurt? It's 7 in the morning! Why are you calling so early?" Kamara groaned after answering her phone. She was still in bed and wanted to sleep a little longer.

"Never mind that! How did the date go?" Kurt's excitement started waking her up.

"Well, we laughed and talked and he walked me to the door." She paused for effect. "Then he gave me a good night kiss."

"Oh my gosh! You lucky girl! You need to come over so we can talk!"

"Can your dad come get me?" Kamara asked, getting out of her warm bed.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll be there in," Kamara heard Kurt talking to someone before his voice came back on, "20 minutes." They hung up and Kamara got ready.

30 minutes later, Kamara was in Kurt's basement room. They talked minute by minute descriptions of the date and every word Kamara said had Kurt getting happier. Kamara finally got to the kiss and Kurt toppled out of his chair causing a loud laugh to be heard on the stairs. They both looked over to see Finn on the stairs.

"Hey Finn! You here visiting Burt?" Kamara said happily as Kurt righted himself.

"Yeah but mom and him are getting a little to lovey up there so I decided to come down here. Is that okay?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded so the quarterback walked the rest of the stairs.

"Did you hear the conversation?" Kurt asked.

"No but I figure it was about Kamara's date with Sam. He had called and told me." Kamara nodded.

_3 weeks and 4 dates later_

Kamara watched from stands as the game started. She, Kurt, and Rachel cheered as Sam and Finn ran out onto the field. Sam seemed to search before pointing at Kamara who grinned and blew him a kiss.

Kamara and Sam's relationship was going great. After their _second _date they told the glee club that they were going out which was accepted quickly. Kurt had met a boy a week after the date named Blaine Anderson at the Lima Bean. Kurt had found him crying in a corner table and sat with the guy. Kurt found out that Blaine was being bullied at school for being openly gay and the two hit it off as they talked to each other about past experiences. Blaine was planning on switching schools to McKinley from Dalton Academy.

Kamara watched the game with enthusiasm. She and Sam were currently at 2nd base in their relationship but Kamara had promised Sam that if he won this game then she make love to him. She was nervous and excited at the thought but they had talked about it and were both ready. Sam's parents were currently on vacation and they would have the house to themselves.

"And Sam Evans scores the winning touchdown! McKinley High Titans win!"

There was cheering everywhere as Kurt hugged Kamara and Rachel. Kamara's insides were in knots as she watched the football players high five and walk into the locker rooms. She told Kurt and Rachel she would see them on Monday and headed out to wait for Sam by his car.

Sam jogged over after about 15 minutes of waiting and gave her a kiss. She returned it before he opened her door. She slid in with a smile and he shut her door before walking over to his side. The car ride was quiet, both the teens were thinking of the upcoming experience. They reached the house and when Kamara walked in she gasped. There was red roses leading through the living room and up the stairs. She turned to Sam who was smiling slightly.

"I thought I'd make this as romantic as possible. Come see my room." He led her by the hand up the stairs. The rose petals turned slightly and she entered the room. There was candles and petals surrounding the medium sized bed. Sam turned and she pulled his head down into a kiss. They continued kissing as Kamara walked backwards to the bed. He laid her down as they made out, their breaths coming out faster as he took her shirt off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam whispered huskily.

"Yes. Do you have a condom?" Kamara asked as he kissed her neck. He fumbled a little with his pocket and pulled out a square, un opened wrapper. The two teens were soon naked.

"I love you." He whispered, running a hand from her cheek to her hip. Kamara shivered at both his touch and the words.

"Sam." She breathed as they sunk into a beautiful passion.

Kamara opened her eyes and tried to move before she felt a warmth wrapped around her. When she felt a small pain between her legs, last night's activities came back to her. She looked over and saw Sam, his arm wrapped around her, sleeping with a smile on his face. Kamara smiled before trying to wiggle out of his grip but it tightened. Sam groaned as his eyes opened and he sleepily looked over.

"Good morning." His voice was thick with sleep. Kamara snuggled deeper into his side and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What time is it?" She mumbled into his warm side. He shivered at her cool breath. Sam looked over at his alarm clock.

"Its 8 in the morning. Do you want breakfast?" Just as he asked, her stomach growled violently. She blushed as he chuckled.

"Yes please. I have to be back by 9:30." Kamara said and he nodded before they both got dressed. Kamara was a little sore but she knew that would happen after her first time, well, according to the internet.

After a filling breakfast, Sam drove Kamara back home. The Dursleys were out at one of Dudleys wrestling tournaments, according to the note left on the side table by the front door. Kamara practically floated to her room to grab a fresh change of clothes and take a shower.

* * *

_Yep, sexy time! If it seems soon, these are TEENAGERS. I tried not to be too descriptive as this is rated T so I hope you like! Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs I use!_

**_Its short but I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kamara sighed as she sat in glee club. She started humming as everyone threw ideas around for a second song for Sectionals. She started singing lyrics in her mind.

_I don't mind_

_Letting you down easy but just give it time_

_If you don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on._

She closed her eyes and it went quiet. She didn't realize she had started singing out loud. She was too into the song she had just learned.

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

_Ain't it good?_

_Being all alone _

Everyone watched as the girl sang without realizing. She started tapping her foot. Santana recognized the song and joined in, startling the smaller girl.

_Where you're from,_

_You might be the one who's running things_

_Where you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want_

_You see its easy to ignore a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble_

Santana and Kamara started singing the song together and soon the band joined in.

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do_

_When nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

_Ain't it good?_

_Being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own?_

_Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own?_

_Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

Santana and Kamara kept singing and the rest of the glee club joined in.

_Don't go crying to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

Kamara smiled as the song ended.

"Paramore. We should do a Paramore song!" Tina said and everyone cheered. Kamara leaned into Sam and grinned as the group now threw around what song they wanted from Paramore. Kamara sighed contently thinking that she was finally with family.

…..

Sam and Kamara were making out in her room. The Dursleys went to another wrestling match for Dudley so they were all alone. As he moved to her neck, Kamara heard a sound and looked over slightly. A letter had just appeared on her desk. Thankfully it wasn't red like a Howler so it could wait. The letter soon left her mind as her boyfriend's hand traveled up under her shirt. She sighed as he moved back to her lips. Sam's watch beeped.

"I have to go." He murmured against her mouth.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Kamara said, watching as he got up and put his shirt back on. He gave her a quick kiss and she listened as he walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Kamara got up and eyed the letter on her desk. It looked harmless. As it had appeared all of a sudden, she knew it must be from the magical world so she still cautiously opened it. When she didn't disappear or something she read the letter. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Kamara,_

_I wish you would come back. I understand why you left but everyone misses you. The Minister at first, didn't believe that Voldemort had returned when you came back from the graveyard with Cedrics body but finally Voldemort was spotted in the ministry itself. The war has officially started but we have an upper hand because of Professor Dumbledore. I know you wont come back but can you still write me? Apparently if you are not in school anymore you can use magic underage so there is a simple spell to send letters without owls. Even without a wand. Simply touch the letter with your finger, visualize the person you wish to send it to and say 'Sendsan.' I hope you write back. I miss you Kamara._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Kamara sighed as she read the letter. So a war has started back in the magical world. Well, it still didn't change anything. She was happy here in Lima. At least she could write to Hermione and it was good to know she could use magic underage. Kamara heard the Dursleys car pull up and quickly shoved the letter in one of the desk drawers. She would write later.

* * *

_Song: Aint it fun by Paramore!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do i own the rights to any songs i may use!_

**_Hey yall! So heres the next chapter! Now there is another make out scene in here and teenagers have major hormones running through them. I should know, i'm only 18, still a teen, though i can now legally buy hookuhs! anyway, teenagers have hormones and Sam and Kamara are no different! There is a cute scene in here though. Try to figure out what i'm talking about. Hint: Kamara has the emotion that starts with the letter 'J' run through her! Okay my pretties, Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are right, I'm not coming back. I'll still write to you though. I am confident that this war you tell me about will soon be over. I believe in everyone. I hope you are doing fine. I'm doing great here. I started my sophomore year in muggle high school and made a friend instantly. He is gay. His name is Kurt Hummel. Then I auditioned for glee club at his request. Glee club is a club where you sing, dance, go to show choir competitions, and just have fun. I got in and now I have even more friends and….drum roll…a boyfriend! He is amazing. His name is Sam and I love him so much! We have sectionals for glee club coming up and I have a solo. I know, I'm shocked too. I wish you could come see the competition but you have school so you can't, though its on a weekend. Just know I miss everybody too._

_Tell the Weasleys and everyone else I say hello!_

_Love,_

_Kamara_

_P.S. I'm glad this can't be intercepted because I have to tell you a girl talk thing. I am in no way a virgin anymore. Mull that around the old noggin._

She looked over the letter before sealing it with tape and pressing a finger on it. She imagined Hermione before saying _Sendsan _and watching as the letter disappeared. Kamara sighed and got ready for bed.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Kamara smiled and got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast just as Kurt pulled up. She smiled as she climbed in, Blaine and Kurt were singing along with the radio. Kurt turned it down once she shut the door.

"Sectionals is almost here! Are you excited Kamara?" Blaine asked happily.

"More nervous than excited. I can't believe I have a so-" She cut off and growled as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. The two boys followed her line of sight. There was the cocky new sophomore cheerio Kalynn Jacques, flirting un-ashamedly with Sam. Sam looked distinctly uncomfortable as Kalynn playfully shoved his shoulder.

Kamara walked over, with Kurt and Blaine following to watch the show. Kamara stood behind Kalynn.

"Hello Jacques." Kamara said, her voice hard. Sam looked completely relieved but Kalynn turned around stiffly.

"Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Well its school you see. I'm a student so I have to be here. Can I ask, what are you doing with _my boyfriend_?"

"Just showing him what he can have." She turned slightly and winked at Sam. That was the final straw. Kamara's anger caused her magic to flare up so that her aura made her look dangerous. The audience backed up as the girl balled her small hands into fists. Kalynn was too stupid to notice.

"Oh really." Kamara's voice was dangerously calm. Anyone with a brain could hear the malice and warning behind it. Unfortunately Kalynn didn't have a brain.

"Yeah got a problem with it?"

"Actually yes, I do." Kamara said. "If you don't get out of here now, well, let's just say, you won't have a pony tail anymore."

Kalynn gasped and touched her hair, looking at Kamara. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Kamara hissed. Kalynn glared at Kamara and ran off. Some freshman cheerio's followed. Kamara was still shaking in anger though her aura had calmed down. She felt a familiar hand on her cheek and looked up to see Sam. He smiled and pulled her through the crowd to a private area.

"I'm sorry." He said and Kamara looked at him.

"What did you do? You looked completely uncomfortable." Kamara said as she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I told her to stop but I wasn't forceful enough." Sam sighed and he felt her shake her head against him.

"No Sam. Kalynn is stupid. She probably thought you were saying yes." She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

He gently brushed a lock of her hair back. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

The kiss was nothing like they've ever felt before. It was like their souls and hearts were one. Both of their breaths came out in gasps as something sparked and their kiss became more heated. Thank god they were in a deserted area because their hands were everywhere.

"Kamara." Sam's throaty growl turned Kamara on and she grabbed him even closer.

"Want to ditch?" Sam asked huskily.

"What about glee club?" She whispered. "Either Mr. Schue or Rachel will lynch us."

"Want to just ditch classes." He said without missing a beat causing Kamara to laugh.

"Okay then. Where are we going?" Sam shrugged.

"I know a place." He said and Kamara raised an eyebrow but didn't press for an answer. He led her around the school and past the fence to a large willow tree that was slightly hidden. She smiled as they walked through the hanging leaves.

"This is nice. Why here though?"

"Privacy." He said simply and Kamara grinned.

"And why would we need privacy Mr. Evans." She squeaked when he pulled her down. She fell on top of him and he chuckled.

"Well I don't know. Anything we want really." Sam said and Kamara smiled before kissing him.

Sam threaded his fingers through her hair as they kissed deeply. Kamara's heart picked up as his hands roamed up under her shirt.

Sam was surprised but pleased when a sound that could only be described as an honest to god purr seemed to radiate from his girlfriend as he softly ran the fingers of his free hand along her stomach. He cautiously played with the hem of her shirt, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes, not wanting to push her when they could easily be caught. She smiled seductively and nodded slightly, helping him pull her shirt off. He quickly followed.

Kamara never could understand why Sam had insecurity issues with his body. When he first told her on one of their dates she just nodded but thought he was joking. Without a shirt on his body, she would lose all train of thought.

Sam ran his hand from her neck, over the thin material of her bra, to her stomach and whispered, "So beautiful."

Kamara smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

_The cliche marveling over beauty, its so sweet i have a cavity! Kalynn Jacques is a completely made up character that i wanted to add, she will probably appear again and the Jealousy will rear its ugly head. Example A on why i said that this was officially teetering on rated M. This make out scene! Anywho, Read and Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any song I may use!_

**_*sing song voice* Sectionals chapter! It took me so long to figure out what songs to use, I hope you like what I've chosen!_**

* * *

Chapter 10

Kurt held back a laugh as he saw Kamara and Sam enter the choir room. They were out of breath and their eyes were bright with excitement. Both of their cheeks were flushed and Kamara's shirt was slightly ruffled. The fashionable boy could guess what they had been doing. Blaine had told him he hadn't seen Kamara in Biology. Mr. Schue wasn't in yet.

Kamara went to sit next to Kurt, Sam following. When she sat she felt someone grab at her hair and she looked at Kurt. He was gently taking a leaf out of her hair. He held it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kamara looked away as she blushed. The girl was saved from explanation as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay guys! Sectionals is coming up and it's time to practice the songs and dance moves!"

….

_1 week later_

Kamara smoothed the dress she wore. Her nerves were on overdrive as she heard the audience filling in. All the New Directions were scattered around back stage talking or going over dance moves. They were all nervous but Kamara was the most, at least she felt. She had a solo and would be onstage, for the first time, in front of a full audience or show choir fanatics and judges. Before she could hyperventilate Kurt came up next to her.

"You look nervous."

"Do I?" Kamara said quietly and Kurt laughed.

"You can do this Kamara. We've been practicing and practicing. We are ready and gonna win this!" Kurt said confidently. Kamara was about to say something but she froze when the judges were announced. Kurt tried to unfreeze her but she didn't move until the last judge was announced.

"You can do this." Kamara nodded. She could do this. Everyone but Kamara left for going behind the curtain. She sighed as they were announced. Kamara straightened up and walked to the stage.

The spot light shined as she stood in front of the mic. As the song opened she took a breath.

_If you ain't got two kids by 21,_

_You're probably gonna die alone._

_Least that's what tradition told you._

_And it don't matter if you don't believe,_

_Come Sunday morning, you best be there in the front row like you're supposed to._

_Same hurt in every heart._

_Same trailer, different park._

_Mama's hooked on Mary Kay._

_Brother's hooked on Mary Jane._

_Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down._

_Mary, Mary quite contrary._

_We get bored, so, we get married_

_Just like dust, we settle in this town._

_On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go_

_Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down._

_This merry go 'round._

_We think the first time's good enough._

_So, we hold on to high school love._

_Sayin' we won't end up like our parents._

_Tiny little boxes in a row._

_Ain't what you want, it's what you know._

_Just happy in the shoes you're wearin'._

_Same checks we're always cashin' to buy a little more distraction._

_'Cause mama's hooked on Mary Kay._

_Brother's hooked on Mary Jane._

_Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down._

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary._

_We get bored, so, we get married._

_Just like dust, we settle in this town._

_On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go_

_Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down._

_This merry go 'round._

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary._

_We're so bored until we're buried._

_Just like dust, we settle in this town._

_On this broken merry go 'round._

_Merry go 'round._

_Jack and Jill went up the hill._

_Jack burned out on booze and pills._

_And Mary had a little lamb._

_Mary just don't give a damn no more._

The audience was up cheering as she finished. When she heard the curtain lift, she rushed over to her spot where the others were standing. The music became upbeat.

_No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat_

_We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide, you have made it harder_

_Just to go on_

_And why, all the Possibilities_

_Well, I was wrong_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense_

_With the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel_

_When you're not here?_

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built_

_When you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things_

_I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities_

_I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense_

_With the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart, will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh, why do we lie to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself_

_With anything like this_

_And that's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

The audience was jumping up and down cheering. They had done it!

…

"And first place goes to the New Directions!"

Kamara breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to regionals! She had no idea the chaos her life was about to become.

* * *

_Songs: Merry go round by Kasey Musgraves and That's what you get by Paramore! I was lazy with the sectionals chapter as I had a major head ache while writing it and had gotten into a huge fight with my mom. Anyway, I hope you read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs I may use!_

**_It has come to my attention that when I received the first chapter from a friend, he had copied it from someone else. I did not know this. I now give my first chapter credit to RayvnAshes2!_**

* * *

Chapter 11

After winning sectionals, Kamara and Sam decided to have their own celebration. The Dursley elders had gone on a weekend vacation, leaving Dudley and Kamara the run of the house. Dudley was staying at a friend's so Kamara decided she and Sam could hang out at her place.

Kamara giggled as she fell on the bed. Sam grinned and climbed on top before kissing her deeply. Her body seemed to mold to his, like they were meant to hold each other.

"Mmmm, you know." She paused.

"What?" He asked as his nose skimmed the length of her neck. His warm breath tickled her.

"They say the second time is even better." Kamara whispered and Sam pulled back slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We don't have a condom though."

"Actually, we do." Kamara raised an eyebrow as Sam pulled one out of his pocket. "Um, I didn't know if tonight was going to go this direction so I was prepared." He shrugged and Kamara laughed before pulling his head down for another kiss.

Whoever said the second time is better, they were right.

…..

Sam left just in time the next day as not 5 minutes later the Dursleys pulled up. It seemed they had gone and picked up Dudley on their way as he followed the adults into the house. Kamara went to watch television with Dudley as Petunia went to unpack. Suddenly Kamara heard her aunt screech.

"POTTER! POTTER! GET UP HERE!"

Kamara was confused as she walked up the stairs. She hadnt been called Potter in a while. She saw her aunt standing in front of the teens bedroom door. She looked disgusted and furious.

"Yes aunt Petunia?" The horse faced woman pointed at the floor next to Kamaras bed.

"What is that?" She hissed and Kamara looked closer before her eyes widened. It was the wrapper from the condom Sam used.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_

"Answer!" Petunias loud voice attracted Vernon and Dudley who were heading up the stairs.

"A c-condom wrapper." Kamara whispered.

"Pet, whats wrong?" Vernon asked. He had yet to hear what happened.

"I've found a _condom wrapper _in her room." Vernon's face started turning purple as Dudley looked between his father and Kamara in concern.

Instead of yelling though Vernon calmly said. "Petunia, Dudley, go downstairs."

Dudley looked scared. "But dad!" He was worried for Kamara.

"Go Dudley!" Vernon said. Dudley looked at Kamara with sorry written on his face as he followed his mum.

Kamara looked at her uncle in time to see his fist come down. She fell to the ground and started to crawl into her room when she felt a kick in her side. She whimpered and looked up to see her uncles furious face.

"You're a hussy! A trollop! Having sex at 15! I want the boy's name now!"

Kamara wouldn't do that to Sam though. "No. Don't bring him into this." Darkness surrounded her as Vernon slammed her face into the ground.

Kamara heard a panicked voice before fading back into the darkness. She almost came back when she heard sirens but the darkness was warm. The young girl felt a sharp prick in her arm and calm voices but she couldn't decipher them so she willingly succumbed to the darkness.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

The whole glee club sat in the hospital room. The occupant of the bed looked so fragile and broken that they were afraid to even breathe near her. Only Sam was sitting right next to her, holding her hand, looking intently at her face. He would occasionally run his fingers against her bruised cheek.

Kurt sat on the other side, his eyes red from crying as he stared at the ground. Mercedes and Blaine on either side of him, trying their best to be silent comfort. Rachel was leaning into Finn as was Tina with Mike. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany looked sadly at the floor. Artie was just staring into space along with Puck. No one spoke. All lost in their thoughts over how this could happen to Kamara Potter.

Kamara's eyes fluttered. She was staring at a white ceiling. She could hear machines, smell medicine, and feel wires around her. She gasped lightly as she felt an intense pain from her ribs.

"Kamara?" Sam whispered and Kamara looked over in his direction. She could hear sighs of relief from around the room and figured there were others.

"Sam? Whats going on?" She asked, her ribs screaming with every word she said.

"You're in the hospital. I get a frantic call from your cousin saying his father just beat you and he can't wake you up." Sam said, his voice shaking. "I get there just as the EMT's are loading you into the ambulance. Dudley tells me that your uncle beat you after finding," he paused. ", something in your room."

Kamara sighed then winced as her ribs protested. "Vernon hasn't done something like this since I was 10." She instantly realized what she said and blushed. She heard a few gasps.

"Wait this has happened before?" Artie asked and everyone looked at Kamara who fidgeted at the stares.

"I guess the story needs to be told." Kamara closed her eyes. "My parents died when I was one and I was sent to the Dursleys. They never wanted me though. My aunt hated my mum, her sister, so in turn I was hated." There was tears in her eyes when she opened them.

"I didn't have a room until I was 11. I was living in the cupboard under the stairs. That's why I'm so small. When I turned 5 I was forced to cook, clean, and garden. If I didn't do something right, or if I did something out of line in their eyes, I was punished with either a beating or locking me in the cupboard without meals. Sometimes both. Malnutrition was a big part of my life." She sighed and winced again. She didn't look at anyone though.

"You know I didn't even know my real name until I started primary school? I always thought it was 'girl' or 'worthless brat' or both. Dudley wasn't always my friend. He used to be as bad as his parents. I don't know why he changed for the better, but he did."

"When I went to my boarding school, the Dursleys stopped the abuse. I figure they realized that I now had the chance to tell someone without the fear influence. They still showed they hated me but I wasn't physically hurt by them anymore. It wasn't until we moved here that they showed me any kindness."

The girls were crying while the boys looked murderous. Especially Sam.

"This is my fault." Sam muttered. Kamara looked at him in surprise.

"How is this your fault?"

"If I had been more careful, he wouldn't have found," Sam paused again. ", that item."

"Dude you can say condom. Its not a bad word." Puck said. Everyone looked at Puck, then Sam, then Kamara in surprise. Kamara blushed furiously and buried her face in Sams arm. Sam looked down as Puck chuckled.

"How?" Kamara's muffled voice was heard and Puck rolled his eyes. Kurt's eyes widened at the semi-confirmation from his friend.

"This is me we are talking about. Also it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize why Sam kept pausing."

"Wait, you two have done it?" Santana and Quinn asked at the same time.

Most were shocked when Kamara held out two fingers, indicating they had sex twice. She still had her face buried in Sam's arm and said boy was still looking down though now he too was blushing. Finn let out a surprised whistle right as a cop walked in.

"Can I have you all wait outside while I talk to Miss. Potter." The officer said. They all left, though Sam a little more slowly.

Kamara sighed as she watched the door shut. Looking at the cop she got ready for the questions.

* * *

_More Sexy time! With Vernons history I can imagine him doing this after finding out his nieces activities, cant you? Now the glee club knows both Kamara's past(excluding the magic) and that she and Sam had done the deed! What will happen next... Heck I don't even know!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own any rights to the songs I may use!_

**_Last chapter was intense and so will this one! In the words of a character on tv 'There's enough cutesy crud already!' Soooo, Drama! Hope you will enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sam watched as Kamara talked to the officer. She looked distressed and Sam wanted to go in and help but couldn't. The others were leaving except Kurt and Blaine. Kurt wanted to see what happened and he was Blaine's ride.

How could this have happened? Why did she never tell him? Sam didn't see the girl walk up until she talked to Kurt. Her voice was British causing Sam to turn around.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "Oh, good."

"Um, who are you?" Kurt asked and the girl smiled.

"How silly of me. I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Kamara's." Sam perked up at the name.

"You're a friend from her boarding school. Kamara mentioned you." Hermione turned to him. She seemed to size him up for half a second before nodding.

"And Kamara mentioned you in a letter. Sam." Hermione finally looked through the window and sighed. "I came to see your performance since Kamara mentioned it. She was wonderful. I was at the hotel when Dudley called me. I never knew how serious this was."

Blaine looked at her sharply. "You knew?"

Hermione never looked away from Kamara. "I had my suspicions, nothing else. Kamara came to school each year looking thin and haggard. She refused to talk about it though. Kamara is a special girl. Though she was abused, she never let that turn her bitter. Sure it toughened her but she never hated unless needed. I thought the summer before second year would change that."

"What happened second year." Kurt asked and Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The Dursleys locked her in her room with dead bolts and put bars on her windows. A cat flap was installed to give her meager portions of food. Thank god Ronald came to visit when he didn't get any phone calls from her. She could have died." Hermione whispered the last word as she stared at Kamara. "I can tell she told you the story. She probably edited so she wouldn't worry you."

Hermione seemed to think of something because she suddenly said. "When she gets out, don't treat her with kid gloves. She just needs support, not mothering. Make sure the others know too."

The cop came out then. "We need someone to take Miss. Potter in. She has no other relatives."

"I probably can. I'll call my dad but I'm sure he will say yes." Kurt already had his phone out as he said this and the cop nodded.

"You can go back in."

Sam went in and stood by the door, trying to calm himself after hearing Hermione's story. Kamara was sitting up and playing with the edge of her sheets. She hasn't noticed anyone walking in until Hermione cleared her throat.

"'Mione?" She gasped and Hermione smiled. She walked over and gave Kamara a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you perform. You were amazing. I was at my hotel when Dudley called and told me what happened." Kamara could read the lie and looked at her in confusion. Hermione nodded toward Sam meaningfully and Kamara understood it was a cover story since her boyfriend was a muggle.

"I have to go soon Kamara. I came to make sure you were okay. Write me as soon as you can and it better not just say that you're fine. I'm not Madam Pomphrey, I won't believe it so easily." Hermione said seriously and Kamara chuckled.

"Yeah, you never did. Be safe Hermione, and tell everyone I said hi." Kamara said and Hermione smiled giving Kamara a hug. She walked to the door. As she passed Sam she stopped and whispered to him.

"Take care of her. She's tough but will need you." Sam just nodded and Hermione swept out of the room. Talking to Kurt for a second, to remind him not to mother her before leaving.

Kamara looked at Sam who looked back at her. They just stared at each other, neither saying anything. Sam finally walked over and sat down right next to her. He grabbed her hand tightly and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked quietly. Kamara didn't look away from his face as she answered.

"Because that was a part of my life I wanted to forget. I didn't see the point of mentioning it when it had stopped." Kamara said. She seemed to think for a second before speaking softly. "Whats going to happen now? I can tell you are angry but is it at me, Vernon, or just the world, I'm not sure."

Sam sighed. "All three. I'm angry you wouldn't tell me, I'm angry Dursley did this, and I'm angry that this would happen in general. I just want to know why you didn't trust me enough." He stood up suddenly and started pacing.

Kamara spoke calmly but you could hear the anger starting to form. "Have you ever been abused Sam?" Sam stopped and looked at her. "I take that as a no. For someone who is abused, it is hard to even mention it to someone who didn't already know. You feel it is your fault that it happens. That you did something wrong and you are ashamed. What did I ever do? Is what you ask yourself every night as you drift into an uneasy sleep. It almost killed me when I told all of you earlier. I was afraid to be looked at differently. Like some kind girl who suddenly was broken. Hell I'm still afraid!" Sam looked at her in shock but she wasn't finished.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you Sam. It was that I loved you and was afraid you would be embarrassed to be seen with me. I never felt so loved until I was with you. Even Hermione and Ron couldn't give me that feeling and for someone who was abused most of their life, that was a miracle. I only ask you don't make assumptions until you know the real story."

Sam sat down again. His expression and voice seemed older than his 15 years. Kamara could tell this did something to him. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her, just lightly but Kamara had other ideas. Ignoring the pain, she raised her other hand and held his head down so their kiss deepened. The machine monitoring her heart went crazy and their breaths came out in short pants.

There was a sudden bang by the door, breaking apart the two. "Oops, sorry." Kurt said with an embarrassed smile. "I just got off the phone with my dad. He said you can stay with us Kamara."

Kamara smiled. "Thanks Kurt."

* * *

_Hermione! Sam may be out of character from his seriousness but his girlfriend is in the hospital from abuse, that would make anyone seem older. I hope you all will read and review. Also the next chapter will say what happened to the Dursleys!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee, nor do I own the rights to any songs I may use!_

**_Phew, this chapter almost had me crying as I wrote it. Don't ask how I know how a abuse victim reacts as I wont tell you. Just trust that I know. I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 13

Kamara was released one week later after getting an all clear from the doctor. She was a slightly shaky and was a little hesitant with physical contact from anyone but Sam and even he had to be gentle. Kamara was a mess on the inside though she showed calm on the outside.

Kurt was the first to realize how bad it actually was. Hermione had told him to watch Kamara and that he did since she was living with him. He noticed the flinches at loud noises and how she had a quiver when someone spoke above indoor voices. He treated her like Hermione said though. He didn't baby her. It scared him immensely to see his best friend so….vulnerable. The clincher was the nightmare she had the second night she stayed at the Hummel's.

_Kurt had gotten up for some water and was passing Kamara's room when he heard a whimper. Poking his head in he saw Kamara tangled in her sheets, her lips moving and her forehead crumpled._

_"__No." She muttered. "I promise, it wont happen again! I promise!" She started thrashing and Kurt rushed in. He kneeled next to her and tried to calm her but when her touched her arm she screamed, "NO!" before shooting up in bed. _

_"__Kamara, are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly when her breathing had calmed. When she looked at him, he almost started crying at the tortured expression on her face._

_"__Y-yeah. Sorry about that." Kamara slowly laid back down and Kurt sighed as she fell back asleep. _

Kurt didn't talk to her about it. Kamara didn't mention anything. It was like nothing happened at all. Kurt didn't like it but was determined to wait until Kamara would talk to him.

The only one who she would confide in was Sam. He came every day and they would sit in her room, talking for hours on end. Every day Kurt would see Kamara saying goodbye to Sam with a long hug but no kiss. Kurt thought they would kiss in her room but Finn had told him that apparently Kamara refused any intimate touching except a hug. When Kurt asked why, Finn just shrugged and said Sam wouldn't say anything further.

It wasn't until he accidentally overheard a conversation between Sam and Kamara that he knew why. Kamara didn't blame Sam for what happened, she blamed herself. Kurt understood that she didn't want to get Sam into trouble so she refused anything that would do that.

It was two days after her release that Kamara told Kurt how Vernon was going to jail and Petunia and Dudley were moving back to London. Surprisingly she was only relived that she and Dudley were still good with each other and he had promised to call her. Dudley had visited before they moved and thanked Kurt for helping.

Kurt was very worried as Kamara was going back to school the next day. He was worried because Kamara still jumped at touch, from anyone other than Sam, and loud noises or voices. Also Kurt had discovered that a cheerio had heard a quiet conversation between Quinn and Santana about Kamara and the story of what happened to said girl was spreading through the school. Amazingly, it hadn't changed at all through the different ears like other subjects of gossip. People were either solemn or smug. The smug ones were mainly Kalynn and her little gang. Santana and Brittany, as cheerios, promised to keep an eye on the bitchy girl. Actually all the glee club promised.

…..

Kamara looked in the mirror. Her injuries were healing fine. In fact the only bruises still showing were the bruising around her ribs which were easily covered. Kamara used to dress nicely, until she stopped eating. Kurt tried to get her to eat but all attempts were in vain. Kamara just didn't feel the energy to even care. So she was now very skinny, skinnier than usual, her ribs would start showing any day now. To hide it, Kamara dressed in stretched shirts.

Kamara had been young when she was abused before and therefore didn't react as bad to what would happen. She didn't know better.

Kamara was currently wearing a baggy sky blue shirt and jeans. Her silky hair was up in a ponytail and she had on simple tennis shoes. _Who cares what they think about my appearance? They already know that I'm a victim. Damn cheerio! _Kamara thought bitterly as the memory of Kurt telling her what happened at school surfaced.

She heard Kurt call her name and she grabbed her back pack and left, shutting the bedroom door behind herself. Kurt was waiting by the car and Kamara climbed in. She jumped slightly when Kurt turned the car on and his speakers started a Katy Perry song. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough to scare her. Kurt turned it down and they drove to get Blaine. He said hello to Kamara as he climbed into the back and the girl gave the best smile she could. It didn't reach her eyes though. She barely smiled anymore.

The car ride consisted only of Blaine and Kurt talking while Kamara stared out the window without seeing anything. She sighed as she stepped out of the car and into the gloomy day. The clouds seemed to represent her mood. She saw Sam waiting for her and she went over. He smiled at her and she tried her best to smile more genuinely as she slowly threaded her fingers with his.

As they entered the school and walked to her locker, Kamara could hear someone following her but paid no mind. At least until someone poked her right on a bruise around her still tender ribs. Kamara hissed and jumped a foot in the air. The whole hall way quieted as Kamara turned slowly. Sam seemed nervous, knowing Kamara still had some anger and she had told him she lately felt either super angry or super sad.

It was Kalynn. She had smirk on her face.

"Hey Potter. Anymore bruises? I can understand why you were used as a punching bag, who would want to see your ugly face." Kalynn said. No one dared speak. "Why is Sam still with you, I have no idea but I can help with tha-" She yelped as Kamara harshly yanked Kalynn down by the ponytail.

Kamara held a tight grip on the brown hair. "Know this and know this have no right to talk about what happened. You are a petty little _slut _and I refuse to even acknowledge you existence." She pulled Kalynn up by the ponytail so they were face to face. Kalynn had complete terror on her face. "But remember this. If you even speak to me, if you even get near me in attempt to do anything but pass in the hallway, I will not be so easy on you. You think this hurts? Its nothing compared to what I will do to you. Got it?" Kalynn nodded and Kamara threw her to the ground. Kalynn scampered off and everyone stared at Kamara as she practically ran away.

Sam watched as she turned into the choir room. Kurt came up to him as he sighed. Everyone was already dispatching.

"Its worse than I thought." Kurt said and Sam looked at him. Kurt wasn't looking at him though.

"Yeah it is. Hermione said she never became bitter but I'm afraid that might change."

"She's not eating." Kurt said. "I saw her looking in the mirror with her shirt lifted and you could almost see ribs. I try to get her to eat but she just leaves the table. My dad is thinking of putting money out for a therapist because she obviously needs more help then we think."

Sam sighed. Kamara had mentioned that she couldn't go to a therapists, they scared her. Talking to strangers about her life. Sam told Kurt this and the boy nodded.

"She needs someone else, besides you, to speak to. Maybe I can talk to Mr. Schue about it. She needs some adult." Kurt turned around, about to walk away. "Go check on her now. She might do something drastic."

Sam opened the door slowly and looked around. At first he didn't see her but then he looked closer at a dark area and saw her sitting in the shadows. Her knees pulled up to her chest, just staring off into space. He slowly walked over.

"Kamara?" He sat next to her but she didn't move. "Kamara, please say something."

"Do you still want to be with me?" She whispered. Sam was confused at the question. She still didn't look at him but seemed to sense his confusion. "With all this drama. All this shit going on. Kalynn was right. Why are you still with me when you can have a girl who won't jump at contact? Who will actually kiss you? I won't blame you if you leave."

"Kamara look at me." He said firmly and she did. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "If that's all I can do that's fine. I love you and I just want you to feel better. Kalynn can go to hell for all I care. I'm not going to leave you. Especially now, when you need me. I-mmph." He was cut off by Kamara kissing him. His shock quickly wore off and he kissed her back.

Sam thought she would pull back instantly but she didn't. Instead she deepened the kiss. Sam didn't touch her anywhere by the face though. And even then he was careful. They didn't hear the door latch open softly and Kurt poke his head in. He grinned at the sight of the two and slowly closed the door. The glee club was behind him as he had called a meeting. They looked confused as to why he didn't go in. He shook his head.

"We can go to the auditorium. Kamara needs whats going on in there." Tina looked through the window and her forehead crumpled.

"But she's just kissing him." Tina said.

Finn spoke. "Yeah but she's been refusing anything but hugging from Sam. Why, I'm not sure."

"Because Kamara blames herself for what happened. She doesn't want Sam to get in trouble and felt that anything but hugging would do that. If she is finally kissing him than she's starting to heal more." He sighed. "We can do a meeting later. Class is about to start." The club separated as the bell rang.

They pulled away as the bell rang. It amazed Sam that she didn't jump at the loud sound, she was busy staring at him. She trailed her fingers along his cheek.

"You can go to class. I'm staying in here until I calm down a little more." Kamara planned on staying in there until lunch actually.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Kamara smiled, a true smile and it made Sam smile back. She gave him a kiss.

"Yes. You probably have homework to turn in. I'll see you at lunch." Kamara said and Sam nodded before getting up and leaving the choir room.

Kamara, now that she was alone, had memories returning. She scooted farther into the shadows, into the corner, and sighed, pulling her knees up again. She tried not to close her eyes as she saw Vernon charging when she did. She was tired though. Also hungry. So hungry. It wasn't time to eat though. Kamara felt like there was sandpaper in her stomach but she had to survive until lunch. _Why haven't I been eating? _She thought. Then she remembered she just didn't have the energy to do it. She hadnt seen the point of it.

Kamara closed her eyes again but instead of seeing Vernon, she saw a snake face. Why did she see Voldemort? A sudden stinging pain shot through her scar as she tried to open her eyes, tried to get rid of the image. Finally they snapped open as the bell rang for second period. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. Her head hurt and her stomach was in pain from no food. Maybe the lunch ladies would be sympathetic and let her have an apple or something. Kamara tried to stand but she fell on her bum from a dizzy spell. Damn.

Her stomach felt like it was being ripped out and she whimpered. She curled up on the cool tile which helped slightly. Kamara tried to get up again and had to hold onto a chair but it was too much so she just went back to sitting though she was now shaking slightly. Kamara pulled her legs up and placed her forehead against her knees. She stayed in that position until the lunch bell rang.

Mike and Tina walked in and at first didn't see Kamara in the shadowy part of the room. It wasn't until Quinn walked in and noticed the huddled figure that anyone even recognized her presence. Quinn walked over slowly.

"Hey Kamara." Quinn said and the girl looked up.

"Hello Quinn. Um, do you have any food on you?" Kamara asked softly. Quinn was slightly confused that Kamara didn't just get up and go get food. She had yet to move her legs.

"Yeah I have an extra sandwich." Everyone was walking in and noticed Quinn digging inside her bag in front of Kamara. Quinn pulled out the wrapped tuna sandwich and watched in surprise as Kamara held out a very shaky hand. In fact her whole arm was shaking. Quinn pressed the sandwich in the smaller girls hand and Kamara thanked her. Quinn could see the look on Kamara's face and it broke her heart. She had had that same expression when she discovered she was pregnant. Helplessness.

Quinn sat down next to Kamara who was slowly opening the sandwich. Kamara looked at her. Quinn could read that gratefulness in her face. Mr. Schue walked in and looked around, not yet seeing the two girls.

"Wheres Quinn and Kamara?" He asked and Quinn spoke up.

"Over here." Sam, Kurt, and Blaine walked in just as everyone looked over to where Kamara and Quinn were sitting. Kamara was eating the sandwich slowly and Quinn started rubbing Kamara's arm. Kamara didn't seem to notice. Kurt was happy to see Kamara eating. Her knees were pulled up and one arm was wrapped around them.

Sam came over and Quinn nodded before getting up so Sam could sit next to Kamara. Kamara had yet to notice anyone as she was so focused on the sandwich. Kamara was taking one bite at a time and chewing carefully. Her eyes were glazed over slightly as she stared across the room. Sam started up with the arm rubbing that Quinn had been doing. Sam could feel how thin Kamara's arm was. Mr. Schue turned back to the group and started speaking about regionals. Kamara finished off the sandwich and felt stronger.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" She asked.

"Kamara?"

"Um, I know we are practicing for regionals but, can I sing a song I've been wanting to sing?"

Mr. Schue nodded. Kamara stood, albeit a little shakily, and grabbed a chair. She placed it in the middle of the room and walked over to the band. They nodded when she told them what song. She sat on the chair as the song started.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

Kamara stood up suddenly as the music became faster. It startled the group as her chair scooted.

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend til you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon with only one way down_

_Take what you're given before it's gone_

_And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend til you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, yeah, then you stand_

She weaved through the chairs, touching each person's shoulder as she passed them.

_Every time you get up_

_And get back in the race_

_One more small piece of you_

_Starts to fall into place, yeah_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend til you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad you get strong_

_Wipe your hands shake it off_

_Then you stand _

As the song ended, she practically fell into the chair. She looked pale and exhausted but tried her best to smile. It wasn't fooling most. "I wanted to thank everyone. You've helped me even if you don't realize it." She looked at everyone. She seemed to be struggling. "Just. Thank you." Kamara jumped slightly as everyone clapped.

She stood up again and walked where Sam was still sitting. She sat next to him and leaned into his side, he gently wrapped an arm around her and she sighed. Mr. Schue talked about regionals and others talked about songs. It was a normal day but Kamara didn't feel normal. Would she ever?

* * *

_Song: Stand by Rascal Flatts. Intense chapter. Very, very intense. Please Read and Review..._


End file.
